Crossed Lines
by Ominous Rain
Summary: Vampire Knight x Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover. Things seem to be going well with Cross Academy's co-existence. However, when Tsunayoshi, the new pureblood, comes to school with his posse how will Kaname keep them under control? How will he keep his own vampires under control?
1. Prologue

_Summary: Vampire Knight x Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover. Things seem to be going well with Cross Academy's co-existence. However, when Tsunayoshi, the new pureblood, comes to school with his posse how will Kaname keep them under control? How will he keep his own vampires under control?_

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.**

 **Warnings: Violence, Blood, Sexual relations**

Authoress: Forgive me _ but this lovely bunny kept bothering me despite the other things I need to update. This prologue will be the only chapter in first person.

 **Crossed Lines**

 **Prologue**

 _Aidou_

I should have known when I set eyes on him that I was in trouble. His eyes were a darker blue than mine; they were a shade only found at twilight. His tall, slim frame fitted snugly into the white Night Class uniform; his shoulders were haloed by his waist-length indigo hair. That smooth, pale skin on his handsome face made me sick.

And when I felt my mouth go dry, I had to gulp down the familiar feeling of bloodlust. I felt my illness heighten and wrapped my arms around my middle protectively. I could feel the eyes of Akatsuki on the back of my head. He would question me later no doubt.

My attention turned back to the front of the classroom after my mini internal battle. The vampires in front of us were from Italy; although, not all of them were Italian. I could tell the Kurans and the rest of the inner circle were uncomfortable.

I met his eyes by accident. They held a polite bored look until he registered me. A mixture of emotions flashed through his eyes before one above the others took over.

Lust.

The vampiric beast within me purred and I could feel my eyes tinge a faint red. Well I was royally fucked—and quite literally. That vampire was my mate…

And he belonged to Sawada Tsunayoshi's pureblood coven.


	2. Witch's Brew

_Summary: Vampire Knight x Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover. Things seem to be going well with Cross Academy's co-existence. However, when Tsunayoshi, the new pureblood, comes to school with his posse how will Kaname keep them under control? How will he keep his own vampires under control?_

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.**

 **Warnings: Un-beta-ed, Polygamy, Violence, Blood, Sexual relations (future chapters)**

Authoress: For Tsuna and company, everyone is around 17 or 18 because Cross Academy is a high school. However, imagine their TYL selves just a few years younger for a physical appearance reference.

* * *

 **Crossed Lines**

 **Chapter 1: Witch's Brew**

Kaname Kuran had to be the most powerful pureblood to date…in Japan that is. Due to Kaname's former rampage after his uncle Rido's attack, the pureblooded population had drastically dwindled. Because of the few purebloods available, the Vampire Council decided to open Japanese Vampire Society's doors to the international world.

The pureblooded prince had not wanted to re-establish the Kuran Crown just yet; however, Kaname had handpicked the members of the reborn Vampire Council. Sometimes he wished that the new council was not so eager to make changes. The latest announcement caused an even greater headache than Zero—and that was damn intolerable.

Thinking of the hunter, Kaname looked at his bed. Zero and Yuki were fast asleep, cuddling in each other's arms. Kaname was glad that he had gotten his dear Yuki and developed enough feelings to get Zero in the process. Despite their mutual love for Yuki, the hunter and pureblood still fought constantly; however, it was quite clear that the two loved each other in their own way.

Sighing tiredly, Kaname reread the letter from the Chairman that Takuma had brought him. It was outrageous really! How dare that Vampire Council make this decision without him! Unconsciously Kaname crumbled the paper into dust. It was noon, which was the middle of the "night" for vampires. Kaname grumbled underneath his breath. He'll deal with this problem soon enough. The pureblooded Prince slid behind Zero, nipping the hunter's ears in annoyance. Zero groaned.

Kaname snuggled into the hunter's neck satisfied.

* * *

 **~*Our Ice Prince*~**

Aidou groaned as his alarm went off. It was 5pm and quite early to start the night. Day Classes ended at 4pm and Night Classes didn't start until 7pm. The ice wielder had a reason to be up early though. He's had a nightmare. Well, it feels like a nightmare to him.

The ice wielder looked over at the empty queen bed. His cousin Akatsuki wasn't in their dorm room. "Figures." Aidou said aloud as he got out his bed. "He's probably with that harpy." The "harpy" was Akatsuki's mate Ruka. What Akatsuki saw in Ruka Aidou would never understand.

The blond ice wielder rolled off the bed sleepily. It was a vivid dream, his nightmare. Aidou shuddered as he headed to the bathroom. The plush cream carpet under his feet calmed him some. Was it really a nightmare? After all, he was with his _mate_.

 _His_ _mate_.

While most vampires would be thrilled to dream of their mate, or potential mate, Aidou was horrified. He dreamt of a male! The blond smacked his face to awaken himself some more. His mate was beautiful, hauntingly so. It made the ice wielder believe someone was messing with is dreams.

Aidou stood in front of the bathroom vanity. The lights giving his already pale skin an extra glow. There were faint dark circles underneath his electric blue eyes; it made Aidou's nose scrunch up in annoyance. His right hand pressed against the side of his neck. His mate had bit him in the exact same spot in the dream.

Aidou could still feel the heated breath against his lips.

 **~*The dream*~**

 _Aidou didn't know where he was. One moment he was reading his chemistry book and the next thing he knew he was asleep presumably. His mind was foggy and he looked around the room his dream had conjured up._

 _The room was dark. There were no windows and only two lamps with red light illuminated the room. He was also sitting on a very comfy bed. It was a four poster canopy with dark purple curtains. The sheets were a soft black cotton and the mattress had to be a king size. Everything moved in slow motion as he made to leave the plush bed he was sitting on._

 _The ice prince slowly moved to the edge of the bed when suddenly a pale hand with long nails grabbed his shoulder._

 _ **Where are you going?**_

 _A smooth male voice said hotly into his left ear. Aidou froze in his spot. Where had the other come from? He was completely alone when he woke up._

 _ **Who are you?**_

 _Aidou asked, turning slowly to look over his shoulder. He blinked and found himself on his back. Above him was a beautiful man his age it seemed. His hair and eyes were darkened by the room and the red light haloed his skin in a demonic aura. His eyes held a gleam of curiosity and something else Aidou couldn't name._

 _ **I could ask you the same.**_

 _Aidou was pinned by the male's slim hips. The blond swallowed, feeling a vague sense of arousal and horror that he could feel that towards any male. The mysterious male slowly grinned. His arms were beside Aidou's head and he leaned over so that his face was a centimeter from the blond._

 _ **This is a surprise.**_

 _Aidou blinked in confusion. If this was a regular dream, should he be this aware in it? He felt like he was awake now._

 _ **What is?**_

 _The mysterious male smiled before he kissed Aidou. The blond felt paralyzed. He didn't feel disgusted, nor did he feel angry. The lips of the other were actually quite pleasant._

 _The dark-haired man pulled back with a small chuckle. He leaned over to Aidou's ear again and whispered._

 _ **Us**_ _._

 _He trailed his lips over Aidou's jaw and stopped at his neck, inhaling the blonde's scent._

 _Before the ice prince could process it, he felt two fangs sink in his flesh bringing intense pleasure._

 **~*End Dream*~**

Aidou shook his head and washed his face a couple of times. Although it was possible someone had casted a dream spell, the noble vampire suspected Blood Magic. It was what vampires called the natural force that attracted vampires to each other as mates. It has been recorded that if mates were far away from each other a dream would come to both and their minds would meet. Each dream was specific to each couple. Attraction to beauty and blood is apart of a vampire's beast nature. Vampires were sensual creatures that are slaves to the power of blood. The more power in the blood the more beauty a vampire had, hence purebloods for example. However, Blood magic was something Mother Nature wholly dictated. Many vampires have different partners before they find their actual true mate. And Aidou fears he'd just had a Blood Magic dream, making it inescapable from this other vampire until death.

There was a knock at his door.

Coming out his musings, Aidou sighed. He was sure only 15 minutes passed since he awoke. It was Takuma's aura so the blond genius guessed it was important this early in the night. Drying his face with a fluffy towel, Aidou stepped towards the door to answer it.

"Yes?" Aidou eyed his fellow blond.

"Kaname has something to tell us before class." Takuma said before he turned. "Meet in his study."

Aidou closed his door as he went back to his "morning" routine. What could their coven leader want to talk about? He groaned, knowing the dream wouldn't leave his head.

* * *

 **~*The Letter*~**

Kaname sat at his desk, shifting through papers as he waited for his coven members. Zero and Yuki were already sitting on the beige couch in front of his desk.

Turning around, the princess asked her question. "Nii-sama." Yuki began, playing with her long brunette hair. "What's this about exactly? You've been acting strange since we woke up." She, as well as the other two, were already in their white Night Class uniform. Zero just grunted his agreement; his lavender eyes looked sleepy.

Chesnutt-eyes looked at both lovers. "Yuki, I promised to say during the coven meeting, didn't I?"

Yuki pouted. "Everyone is almost here anyway." As soon as the pureblood princess said that, Kaname's inner circle entered the room. Everyone greeted them respectfully and sat in various pieces of furniture. Uncharacteristically, Aidou sat the furthest away from the royal trio.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at Aidou but otherwise made no comment. The pureblooded prince walked around from his desk and stood in front of Yuki and Zero. "I have gathered you all today to discuss the letter the Vampire Council sent me."

"The Council?" Takuma asked.

Kaname nodded. "Yes, they have informed me—albeit sudden—that another pureblood from Italy will be arriving with his coven in two weeks."

"Another _pureblood and coven_?" Ruki gasped. "But Kaname-sama _why_? Your presence and Yuki-sama's are more than enough for this school."

Kaname lifted his hand to stay anymore outrage. "I understand your concerns but the Council made this decision for the good of the pureblood population."

Everyone was silent at that.

Kaname continued undaunted. "Japan has been a closed country for thousands of years until recent centuries. In the face of our low noble population, the Council has opened the international doors in hopes new noble blood would come. It seems someone took the bait."

"Do we know anything about this new pureblood?" Zero asked quietly. The knight was the only one brave enough.

"Well, while I still have to meet with the Chairman, I do know the new pureblood is male and the Tenth Generation Boss of an old mafia family. He's still underage so he has not taken over yet." Kaname explained. "I have heard his bloodline has Roman emperors along with his mafia family being one of the originals beginning in Sicily. Not only is he Italian royalty but Underworld royalty as well."

"His heritage sounds ruthless." Kain commented dryly. He got various nods in agreement.

Kaname shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I'm also aware this particular pureblood is half Italian and half Japanese. I can only estimate his Japanese half is nobility as well."

"So no information on his coven?" Takuma was curious. This new pureblood sounded complicated.

Kaname shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of yet. I already have Seiren digging up information. Once, I meet with the Chairman we will have another meeting. Takuma, can you handle re-rooming? With such a short time span, we have to figure out how to house this pureblood and his coven together."

"Yes, of course." Takuma agreed. "I'm sure the nobles wouldn't mind moving for a new pureblood. Should I call for a construction service?"

"That would be wise." Kaname nodded. "I'm assuming this new pureblood knows of the co-existence and this school's purpose of improving and perpetuating the blood pills into vampire communities. He could be a great ally overseas." Everyone murmured their agreement.

"Is something wrong Idol-chan?" Rima's voice cut through Aidou's thoughts. He'd been silent throughout the whole meeting.

Jerking in surprise, Aidou started to sweat as everyone eyed him. "I'm fine Rima! I was just thinking…there will be some cultural barriers, right?" He used quick thinking. "We don't know if this pureblood grew up solely Italian but since he's from Italy, we can assume that is his dominant culture. His Japanese parent was probably only teaching him a few culture points from their own."

"True enough." Kaname conceded. "Politeness tends to be mostly universal, especially among nobles; however, I will bring it up to the Chairman."

Aidou gave a mental sigh in relief.

"That is all I have for today. You all still have an hour before class so enjoy yourselves." Kaname dismissed.

* * *

 **~*In Italy*~**

A short amber-brunette sighed dramatically as he read the letter from his grandfather, the Ninth boss of Vongola. The letter explained that he and his coven would go to study abroad during their high school years. They were to leave in two weeks and Tsuna had to get some family affairs in order for when they were away.

He could already see the mayhem his coven would cause abroad and the money floating out his wallet.


End file.
